Today, a conference support apparatus that converts speech of conference participants into text data in real time and displaying the text data using a speech recognition technology has been known. The conference support apparatus supports a person with hearing impairments who are participating a conference to understand the content of the conference through words.
In the conference support apparatus, when a number of speakers speak simultaneously, or when a speech recognition process is carried out under the environment where surrounding noise is large, the accuracy of the speech recognition is reduced. Thus, the speech of the conference participant may be converted into incorrect character data. In this case, a corrector or the like manually corrects the character data (recognition result) that has been incorrectly converted.
However, when the discussion in the conference progresses while the corrector is performing a correction operation and a viewer is performing a confirmation operation on the corrected content, the recognition results of the speech corresponding to the discussion that is in progress will be displayed. Thus, it is difficult for the corrector and the viewer to concentrate on the operations. In addition, it is difficult for the corrector and the viewer to understand the content of the discussion, while the corrector and the viewer are performing the operations described above, respectively. To understand the content of the discussion that is currently being held after the operations have finished, the corrector and the viewer need to read the content of the discussion from when each of the operations has started to when the operation has finished. Thus, it takes time to understand the content of the discussion that is currently being held, after the operation has finished.